Afternoon Tea and Chess
by Lovegranted
Summary: Our favorite protagonist and his older brother engage in their favorite pastimes... while the others watch. brotherly love, no smut, a bit of Rolo & Suza jealousy, slightly AU, oneshot!, R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything belongs to CLAMP and whoever... only the plot (or lack thereof) belongs to me. 'cause if CG belonged to me... fufufu, *ahem* let's not get into that. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Things could not go worse for the two gentlemen seated across from each other. A glass chessboard on a granite stand balanced precariously between the two powers, black 'tools' versus white 'followers'. The game had started after a challenge by the tall blond, who claimed the other boy had lost his edge while on his own. This of course had ignited the other's fury and pride because of _who exactly _was talking and the rest was history of course.

Frosty and calculating glances swept the battlefield as the generals placed pieces and declared their intent. War was waged across the sixty-four square board like teenage boys over the last piece of turkey at the Thanksgiving party, _silent _cursing and the like, neither intent on surrendering.

From a distance, glaucous eyes watched the game, baffled by the morbid atmosphere the two players were emitting, her spiky red hair standing up at its ends. Lounging on a couch, another golden cat-eyed girl smirked slightly before settling down with her pizza, brushing apple-green hair aside while the brunette soldier beside her stood at attention, tense and prepared to interfere if need be. A wheelchair-bound teen with her devoted maid also watched, or rather, listened to the game, seeing as she was also blind. She smiled serenely and spoke softly while her hand traced a pattern on the couch, each stroke disappearing into the soft plush.

The library was surprising quiet except for the occasional clacking of the pieces and whisper of pages turning… and the munching of the pizza that the green haired girl had somehow snuck past the librarian. Shuffling sounds across the carpet seemed to be eerily loud as people entered and exited. Towering bookshelves made devoid any sight of the occupants, so only the sounds of their movements registered their presence. Flip, Clack, Crunch… Flip… Crunch, Slap… Ahem… Clack, Check… Slap, Crunch… Clack

The spectators watched as the black knight boldly took the white bishop and the white King nimbly castled to safety. Lithe pieces danced alongside each other, striking out and withdrawing if need be. The raven-haired boy cast half-mast eyes at his smirking blond opponent before rebuilding his defenses and adjusting his attacks. The wooden antique clock was slapped as he waited for his nemesis to prepare his move.

At a glance, the two seemed at peace. Sympathetic smiles and serene looks masked the underlying tensions but that did nothing to hide their feelings toward one another. Trust was simply not an option amongst them. However, that didn't mean that they weren't anything but polite. Cool and courteous, the policy of the well-bred was already deeply ingrained in their minds. The blond suggested tea and the other boy nodded, motioning toward a passing maid… moments passed and they were served tea and delicacies while the bystanders looked bewildered at their poise.

They seemed perfectly comfortable, somehow leaning elegantly against straight-backed chairs sipping tea while plotting the other's doom. Simpering looks challenged the other as they looked pityingly at the board, malicious grins spreading across their visages as their calculations proved correct. They continued as before, unfazed while the others shuddered.

Crossed knees, teacups in hand, they persisted… minutes ticking as they evaded the others moves, striking at weaknesses, blocking attacks. The epitome of cool on their faces, their brains whirled with thousands of possibilities, endless arrangements that could proceed with the next move while they remained impasse.

Rolo looked up from his book and nodded a greeting as Rivalz joined him on the sofa, comic in hand, shuffling aside for the other boy. Milly and Shirley murmured in the corner, notebooks and pens in hand as they devised new ingenious theories for embarrassing the others while Nina sat isolated from the others, laptop at hand, reworking her latest innovations. None of them registered any particular difference in demeanor; each however, had their own sneaking suspicions of the storm brewing above the bookshelves.

The duo at the chessboard played onwards and the onlookers were soon occupied with more interesting topics at hand, boredom having finally caught up to them. Kallen and Suzaku engaged in an arm wrestling tournament across the low coffee table whilst Nunnally listened to Sayoko narrate a fairytale to her, her enchanting voice weaving through the air. C.C. had somehow produced another pizza from god knows where and had started on it, wiping greasy fingers on a convenient napkin, courtesy Pizza Hut.

Lelouch allowed a small tsk as his rook was skewered by Schneizel's queen and quickly retaliated with his own. His own concentration intensified and the game picked up pace; the slaps of the clock rang through the library as the two grew more enamored with the board. The tea tea and masks discarded as they plowed on toward the end. Slap, Clack, Check… Crunch, Clack, Slap… Flip… Ahem…Clack… Slap, Clack, Slap… Flip… Then, everything fell silent as the pieces stopped moving; a deep chuckle replaced the noise.

"Ahhh, I believe that would be checkmate, my dear Lelouch" the blond man smirked.

His only response was a grumble and disbelieving look. At this point the other occupants had come to see the news. 'This will be perfect' he smiled to himself. Lelouch continued to stare pointedly at where his King was trapped between two pawns and a rook.

"And the wager was a prize of the victor's choice… how about a kiss, ne… right here and now. What say you, little brother?"

The two redheads simultaneously gasped while the busty blonde chortled in glee. Nina blushed and looked towards the beaming Nunnally while the boy's emotions ran from horror to jealousy. They turned as one towards the black-haired boy.

Lelouch looked indignant, violet eyes flashing murder, but rose elegantly and walked around the chessboard. Brushing back his ebony locks, he stooped down to where Schneizel smugly sat and hesitatingly pressed a kiss to his older brother's cheek to the surprise of the recipient and the other males in the room, excluding one Suzaku Kururugi, who unwittingly growled a little, and a knife-clenching Rolo.

Then as quickly as he had arrived, he retreated and strode hastily out of the library, followed by an irate Suzaku and a "nii-san" calling Rolo, but not before the others saw the blush crossing his face.

C.C. and Milly nodded knowingly and Rivalz looked for the nearest wastebasket. Schneizel for his own measure could only hear Lelouch's parting words, well, word, echoing in the room after him… "Bitch."

At this, he could only tilt his head back and laugh, eyes tearing up at the reaction. Chess really could be fun.

~O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O~

A/N: Well, wasn't that exciting... whew! first fic! yippee! please leave reviews if you liked it... or disliked it... but in regards to flames, please note my profile :) anyways, this was fun... and long overdue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
